Creating Legends
by Emna
Summary: Men and Demons have been at war for thousands of years. Finally they realize that if they continue on this path they will wipe out both of their species. In an attempt at peace they select eight young leaders to lead them into unity and understanding.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This is before the time of war and peace. This is the time where there aren't any legends, for the Earth is too young. Nothing lived on Earth but instinctual animals that only fed and reproduced. There was simply the natural order.

Unfortunately this bored the Gods. They were not entertained by the natural state of the Earth. So Amaterasu, the goddess of light and the sun, created Man and watched over them. While Amaterasu was watching man, Tsukuyomi, god of the moon, created Demons so that he may have something to entertain him as well. Tsukuyomi blessed his creations with power over Amaterasu's Man. These demons were more powerful than any man. They lived longer and had the means to slaughter any amount of Man.

When Amaterasu saw this, she was outraged. She demanded that Tsukuyomi destroy his demons. Tsukuyomi naturally declined and demanded that if he had to destroy his creations that she had to destroy Man. Amaterasu instead blessed a small group of Man with the ability to destroy demons. This caused an even greater feud between the gods, which was reflected in the discourse between Man and Demon.

Izanagi, their creator, tired of the strife, demanded that the two Gods cut off any connection with Earth. No God was allowed to interact with the mortals of Earth.

This caused the creations to forget their origins. They didn't know why they fought. They simply knew that it was their nature. For thousands of years these two opposing forces fought until their loses were to great and their victories too few. Eventually they realized their natures where slowly destroying any hope of joy and peace. They finally realized that they needed rulers, someone to guide them into a new era. They realized this weight was to great for only one of them, so they decided to select eight youths. These youths would hopefully be free from prejudices and hate. Earth depended on them to make peace. So in order to find these rulers all the youths that fit under specific requirements were gathered and judged so that Earth may have it's leaders.

This is the story of the selection and rule of those leaders.

Authors Note: I'm probably not going to do authors notes often, I do, however plan on responding to any emails that are critiques of my story. I will never tell you whats going to happen in the story though. Also seeing as how this is my first story I will read flames and only ever take them into consideration if I think it will improve my writing and make this experience more enjoyable for myself and any readers that I might gain along in this journey. I do not have this story written in concrete so any suggestion would be appreciated even if I do not use them. With that said I guess all that's left is to say, enjoy!


	2. Getting Started

**Getting Started**

Kagome woke with a yawn. Today she would set out for the selections. Groaning at having to leave her bed, Kagome slowly slid the covers off and rolled out of bed. Shortly after her mother came to pester her out of bed. "Kagome, if you don't get up you're going to be late." Kagome muttered something under her breath that sounded something similar to only demons roam at this hour. "Well dear, I guess you must be a demon. Now come on, Sango is here already!" At the sound of her long distant friend's name Kagome bolted off the floor. "Sango!"

Kagome ran out the house and pounced on her old friend. "I haven't seen you in forever, Sango!" Laughing, Sango hugged her back and agreed with her childhood friend.

"So, Sango how's the village?" This caused the mood to sour. "Everyone is leaving. The village is continuously being attacked by all the demons in the area that don't agree with peace. All the demon slayers want is to retire and never fight again!" Kagome patted her shoulder. "Hasn't Kikyo been helping the village?" Sango snorted, "Ever since you left to train, she has done nothing but sit around and whine about how she's better than you. It's annoying!" Kagome scowled, "Don't tell me she's coming to this too!" "I'm afraid so Kagome."

Kagome, crestfallen, decided to change the subject. "Is Hojo coming?" "Do you want him to? I thought you weren't interested." Sango teased her. "Pff, I'd date Onigumo over him, and that's saying something." Sango shuddered, "You haven't heard? He's going out with Kikyo." Kagome just stood there with a disgusted look on her face.

After they had talked for awhile, Kagome's mother walked out of her hut. "Kagome it's time to leave! Here are some things for your journey!" She threw down a pack of clothes and supplies for traveling and the selection to Kagome. "Thanks Mama!" Sango laughed, "Well I guess we better get going."

Together, like thousands of others, they took their first steps to the selection.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Inuyasha and Miroku were out sparring when Sesshomaru found them and seeing as how they had to leave soon, he was more than slightly perturbed. "Half breed, Monk, we are leaving." Inuyasha turned to his half brother only to be hit in the head with the monk's staff. "Oi, Miroku! Sesshomaru since when am I going with you?" Miroku mumbled an apology while trying to ignore the glare Sesshomaru was sending their way. "This Sesshomaru would prefer a toad to your presence, but Father was incessant that we travel together."

"Why?" Sesshomaru inwardly sighed, "His motives are unknown. Now come." Inuyasha, being as obstinate as ever, decided to ask even more questions. "What if I don't want to?" Sesshomaru, realizing that Inuyasha wasn't going to stop talking, simply turned and left to gather necessities for the journey. "Hey, I'm not done talking!"

Sesshomaru once he got back to his family's manor gathered anything he and his unwanted companions would need. Then he went up to his father's study to ask why he was being forced into going to the selections but decided instead to just say good bye. "Father we're departing now." Inutaisho looked up from his papers, "Oh? Very well, play nice with the other children. And Sesshomaru?" " Yes?" "Don't hurt Inuyasha too much." "Hn."

Sesshomaru went outside to the stable. He packed the things away on his two-headed steed, AhUn and mounted the dragon. Sesshomaru flew over to where he last spoke to his brother to discover that the hanyou and tied himself to a tree.

Sesshomaru didn't ask any questions. He simply materialized his acid whip and sliced through the tree inches above Inuyasha's head. "We leave five in minutes." Too freaked out to argue, Inuyasha simply nodded his head and started to untie himself.

Five minutes later they headed out towards the selections.


	3. On the Road

**On the road**

"So what is this selection for again?" Sango smacked herself on the forehead. "Did you not read the proclamation? " Kagome looked at her in confusion "Proclamation?" "Kagome, just curious, why are you even going to the selections?" "Oh, my mom suggested that I go. She said it would be fun" Kagome grinned. "She didn't tell you anything? Kagome, we both know your mom wouldn't do that. So I'm going to guess you weren't paying attention and simply input yes and sure at appropriate intervals." "Hey, she was talking about some weird story that didn't even make sense! Something about the sun facing the moon on the day of peace. We've been at war forever where do these weird stories come from anyway?"

While Kagome was blabbering Sango pulled out a piece of parchment. "Here Kagome, this is the proclamation." Kagome took it from Sango and unfolded it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_**Selection of the Rulers**_

_**The time has come for peace! Demon and Humans have finally developed a truce. The Unity Truce requires that the two species be united under eight rulers.**_

_**In order to fulfill the content of this truce, there will be a selection for these eight rulers. The selection will be a series of test to decide the qualification of each candidate. To reduce the number of candidates in the beginning of selection, a list of requirements has been included.**_

_** •Must be equivalent to the age sixteen to twenty human years of age. Depending on race of Demon this age may vary.**_

_** • Have mental competency**_

_** • Accept this truce and the decisions of the selection council.**_

_**If you pass these requirements please help unite our people and bring us into peace.**_

_**The selections will be held in the Center Mountains, on the Spring Equinox**_

_** Selection Council  
><strong>_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome handed the proclamation back to Sango and continued to walk in silence. After organizing her thoughts, Kagome finally spoke "Why are they picking young people like us?" Sango shook her head, "Well, the most popular theory is that our generation is hopefully free of hatred and prejudice. I think that's a long shot, there are so many orphans and dead family members, that I think the wars have already gotten to us. Some people also think its probably easier to manipulate a young mind. No one really knows anything." "Ok well what about that sun and moon story my mom was talking about?" Sango tried to remember the story her own mother had told her. "Well my mom told me that story once but I don't remember all of it. I think it happened before and it was some great event or something but I don't really remember."

Kagome nodded her head "Ok. Oh and I don't think all of us have been affect. Maybe all those orphans and remaining family members don't want to lose anymore loved ones. Anyway, why eight?" Sango smiled " That was a little easier to understand. If we only have one ruler, then we won't be truly united, also this is all of the world we're talking about, it's too much for one or two people. Why exactly eight? Well it's a pretty number I guess." Kagome and Sango laughed at that.

"Oh yea Sango, what do they mean by 'mentally competent'? Isn't that kind if opinion based?" "I think they meant something like being able to take care of yourself. Dress yourself, feed yourself and what not." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

They continued to walk down the path until they heard a feminine scream and very vicious growl. Sango instantly pulled out Hiraikotsu and Kagome took her bow from her shoulders. Everything fell into an eerie silence. Kagome backed up a little, so she could see Sango. "Should we check it out?" whispered Kagome. Hesitantly Sango nodded an affirmative. "I just hope it's not lunch time."

They slowly walked into the woods, to discover what look like the debris of a mini hurricane. Whole trees were uprooted and branches and leaves littered the clearing everywhere. In the center of it all laid five dead lesser demons, a rather scared woman and a half demon with two silver dog-ears on the top of his head.

He held out his had to help the woman up but she recoiled with a hiss. "Don't touch me half-demon." He balled his hand in a fist and withdrew his offer of help. "Fine not like expected anything from a human, a miko no less."

When Kagome heard this she realized who the woman was. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Kikyo's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "You. What are you doing here?" Kagome scoffed at the other miko's tone. "I was headed toward the selection before you screamed as though you were being ripped limb from limb." "Oi, is this your group?" barked out the half demon. "Stupid hanyou, obviously not." sneered Kikyo. "Keh, I guess I'll be leaving then."

The half demon turned to leave but Kagome called out "Hey, wait up!" She turned to Sango. "I'll be right back, take care of her," gesturing towards Kikyo. Kagome ran after Inuyasha. "Hey, I apologize for the way she acted back there. You probably don't care but my name is Kagome. What's yours?" The half demon looked down at her in surprise. "Inuyasha."

"Ok, Inuyasha, thank you for saving her. I know at least somebody would miss her if she died." She grinned and ran back to her group.

Once she got back she saw Sango cleaning out the clearing and gathering branches. "So I guess we're setting up camp here?" Sango turned around to face Kagome. "Yea. I figured if you still had those herbs of yours we could use them to detoxify some of the demon meat and have more than dried jerky for dinner." Kagome agreed.

While Sango and Kagome were setting up camp Kikyo sent them a steady supply of glares. Finally fed up with her supposed rival's behavior Kagome snapped at her "Why don't you get off your ungrateful butt and help us?" Kikyo stared at her with disdain. "I don't remember you helping me it was the filthy half-demon and it's not like I needed help anyway. I had everything under control." Kagomed scoffed, "Then what was that scream?" Kikyo blushed in embarrassment and anger. "I tr-tripped!" she stammered. Kagome rolled her eyes "Sure. Well if you aren't going to help set up for dinner at least set out your own roll to go the bed."

Sango, who had been cutting apart a demon while they were talking, brought over three large steaks for Kagome to season. Kagome grabbed them and brought out some purifying salts and regular seasoning. After she had seasoned the meat she put it on a rock that they had heated on the fire. Kagome pulled out some tealeaves. "Hey Sango I saw a stream not to far off could you get some water?" Sango stood up from where she was cutting off the meat of the other demons. "Yea, which way is the stream?" Kagome pointed to where she had followed Inuyasha. "Twenty or so paces that way."

Kagome continued cooking the meat and making sure the stone was hot enough. "So, how was training 'O Perfect One'?" Kagome sighed, "Can you please drop it? It's not like you even want to be a priestess anyway. I don't see the reason to be so jealous." Kikyo didn't know what to say that would justify her behavior so she didn't respond.

"Hey Kagome I got the water!" Sango handed over the cast iron kettle. "Thanks Sango!" Kagome made tea and finished cooking the steaks. After they ate Kagome and Kikyo chanted together to put up a protective barrier around their camp. Once the camp was adequately protected the three girls laid down on their rolls. "Night Sango, Kikyo." Kagome yawned out. "Good Night Kagome." Sango replied. Kikyo simply went to sleep.

"Well you can lead a horse to water, I guess." muttered Kagome before she fell to sleep.

"but you can't make it drink" giggled Sango before she too fell asleep.


	4. Getting There is Half the Battle

**Getting There is Half the Battle**

Inuyasha headed back to camp after meeting two very weird mikos. The one named Kagome particularly surprised him. He didn't expect any gratitude for saving the other Miko so that didn't catch him off guard, the apology did. He was hanyou; he didn't think anyone would care enough to apologize. "Keh, probably just making sure I was 'appeased' as they say. Not like I'd attack those weak priestesses anyway." He muttered under his breath.

At the sound of his voice something scurried away from some bushes, which reminded him why he left camp in the first place. "Stupid wench and her screaming caused me to lose my prey!" He decide to go to camp with a slightly smaller load than he had originally planned. He caught about six rabbits and gutted them, in hopes his brother wouldn't be too angry

He ran as fast as he could back to camp, so that he could eat. When he got there he found a small deer close to the fire. "Hey I already got something to eat!" Sesshomaru came up behind him. "You took too long." "Inuyasha the fire was getting too low, so Sesshomaru went out to get wood and just so happen to find this on the way." Miroku attempted to explain. Inuyasha just stared at him. "That doesn't mean he had to kill it." He replied very child like. "It is hardly this Sesshomaru's fault your senses are inadequate to hunt."

Inuyasha spun around to punch Sesshomaru in the face only to end with his face kissing a tree. "Control your temper. Father would be mad if you died." Inuyasha pushed himself out of the tree. He turned to face his older half brother. "Well my life wouldn't be in danger if you weren't threatening it!" Inuyasha paused "not that you could actually do anything anyway!"

Miroku cleared his throat, "It would seem you hit his head a tad bit too hard Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru examined the monk. "Or perhaps he was dropped on his head too much as a pup?" "Hn. He would need a brain for it to get damaged monk." "Oi! I have a brain!" huffed Inuyasha indignantly. Miroku announced that the venison was done cooking, thus breaking the glaring contest the brothers were having.

Inuyasha reluctantly took some if the meat after handing Miroku the rabbits so that they could be cooked and taken with them as they travelled. Sesshomaru grabbed some of the deer and sat on the opposite side of the clearing.

Miroku went to sit next to Inuyasha. "So what were you doing that you're in such a tousled state?" Miroku inquired suggestively. Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief, "Is it possible for you to keep it in your pants for at least one day? Just so you know I had to fend off a few demons from some stupid, ungrateful human wench." Miroku looked at him in hope. "A damsel in distress? Is she still in distress? I do enjoy rescuing damsels in distress." Inuyasha smacked him in the back of his head. "I'm not incompetent to the point I can't kill of a few lesser demons!" Sesshomaru rumbled from across the clearing, "So you admit your incompetency." "I'm not incompetent at all!" shouted the annoyed half demon. Miroku held his hands up in a sort of truce, "Alright, just give me some details. How did she look? Tell me that much." Inuyasha huffed, "Pale skin, dark black hair, rosy cheeks, brown eyes. There! Now leave me alone!"

After Miroku left, Inuyasha hopped into the tree closest to him. Thinking about the first miko drew Inuyasha's thoughts back to Kagome. She looked just like the priestess he had saved. 'Maybe they're twins. If so they're exact opposites. Keh, not that matters they're probably going to die before they reach the selections!' With that Inuyasha just sat back and imagined all the things that would've happened if he hadn't of come along.

Sesshomaru heard his brothers insane laughter and wrote it off as his brother's stupidity finally taking over and Miroku didn't even bother pondering what conditions his friends mind was in but both of Inuyasha's companion went to sleep very much doubting his mental state. Inuyasha just went to sleep very amused.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

An: Hey, everybody. I really do want to know how I'm doing, so reviews are welcomed and much loved. (Plus my inbox is empty which always makes me sad.) To all who added me as favorites or anything similar, thank you and you are much appreciated. Oh yes I forgot a disclaimer. I wouldn't be writing on a fan fiction site if I were good enough to publish. So for the WHOLE STORY, I don't own Inuyasha.


	5. Opening the Gate

**Opening the Gate**

Looking up at the mountains left Koga feeling like a newborn pup. Koga took a tentative step back. Should he just turn back? What were the chances of getting selected anyway? As he was thinking a redhead wolf demoness came up behind him. "Quit being a chicken and let's go!" Koga opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted before he could even get out a word. "We've been traveling for weeks and I, for one, would like to get off my feet." Koga huffed out in grudging agreement, "Fine let's go, Ayame."

So together they walked towards the gate that was the entrance to the selections. When they neared the gate a guard came up and asked if they had arrived for the selections. "Of course we have why else would we have come?" Koga responded. The guard bowed his head; "We have had many attacks toward the counsel and the candidates, so we have been told to verify the intentions of any travelers that may pass this way." Ayame nodded her head in understanding. "Yes there are people who disagree with this decision, aren't there." "Yes milady." Answered the guard.

Koga gestured toward the gate. "Not that this isn't interesting but we are tired from the journey and wish to rest, so may we go into the selection grounds now?" The guard shook his head, "No Sir, I must verify your intentions and qualifications before you can enter. Due to the fact that you're a week early, I can't automatically trust your response, so the counsel has employed a dog demon to detect any lies. I have already sent for him, so he should be here momentarily." Koga snarled in frustration "We aren't lying and we are tired, so just let us in!" The guard stood back and put a hand on his sword "I apologize. I am just following orders." Koga huffed and plopped down on the ground waiting for the dog demon.

Ayame decided to continue talking to the guard in hopes of gathering information on the selection. "Do you know anyone on the selection council?" The guard sighed, "I am sworn to secrecy. I cannot disclose that information in fear that the selection becomes unfair and corrupt. The counsel members will not know any personal information of the candidates either in order to prevent favoritism and similar such issues." Ayame bit her lip in concentration. "Well, how about the tests. Do you know what they're going to be?" "I am not allowed to disclose that information either. The only hint I will give you is that each test is more than it appears to be. Now, milady, it seems the demon I mentioned earlier is here." He stepped aside to allow a tall demon to pass.

"Hello. My name is Tsuyukusa and I've been sent to check your qualifications for the selections." Koga jumped up and ran towards the dog demon. "Finally! Took you long enough!" Tsuyukusa narrowed his eyes but choose to ignore Koga's comment, instead he did his job. "I need to know both of your names and ages. Also I need you to directly state your purpose for being here." Koga snorted, "Koga. I am 442, roughly the equivalent of 17 human years for wolf demons. I have come to participate in the selections." "I am Ayame. A lady never reveals her age but I am 16 in human years. I have also come for the selections." Tsuyukusa nodded his head, "They can pass, Mamoru" The guard Ayame had been talking to bowed his head and began to open the gates.

As soon as the gates were fully open Ayame and Koga entered into the selection grounds. They met a servant in the corridor. Koga went up to her and asked where their rooms were. "The selections haven't begun yet so the rooms you will be staying in during the selections haven't been prepared yet. There are a few guest rooms. I can take you to." Ayame nodded her head. "Thank you. That'll work." Koga and Ayame were led to the guest rooms. The maid offered to show them around, but they declined. Koga and Ayame settled down into their rooms and relaxed from their journey.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Tsuyukusa and Mamoru sat by the gate cloud gazing and waiting for more candidates. "A kitten playing with a mouse." Mamoru pointed out. "A two headed dragon dangling a half human from its claws." Stated Tsuyukusa. Mamoru sat up, "I think that's a new candidate, actually." Tsuyukusa stood up and looked to the skies, "There seem to be two others." Mamoru put on his helmet. "Well, looks like the onslaught is going to begin. This is the first day we've had two groups arrive." Tsuyukusa yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Let's just get this done. I need a nap."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sesshomaru and Miroku landed Ah-Un successfully squishing Inuyasha underneath. Sesshomaru got off and headed towards the gate guards. "Miroku, retrieve the mutt." Sesshomaru called over his shoulder. Miroku shook his and mumbled under his breath, "Why do I have to be the babysitter?" Grabbing Ah-Un's reigns Miroku moved the massive dragon off of the crumpled hanyou. Inuyasha jumped up as soon as he could and looked around for his half brother. "Sesshomaru where are you, you bastard!" "I know my father quite well unfortunately." Replied Sesshomaru tersely. Inuyasha paused in his tirade. "Wait that's not what I meant! It was an insult!" Sesshomaru turned around, "Perhaps you should expand your vocabulary and use it properly." "My vocabulary is just fine!" Inuyasha pouted but didn't say anything else. Sesshomaru continued walking towards the guards and demanded to be allowed onto the selection grounds.

The dog demon guard walked up to Sesshomaru. "Hello. I am Tsuyukusa and the other guard there is Mamoru. I have been instructed to verify your purpose and qualifications. Please state your names, ages and purpose for coming here. "This Sesshomaru is 567. I have come here for the selections." Tsuyukusa nodded his head. "The equivalent of 19 human years." The dog demon guard said for the benefit of Mamoru. Inuyasha and Miroku walked up together. "I am Miroku. I am 18. I have come for the selections." Inuyasha stepped forward. "Name's Inuyasha. I'm 221, which is 17 as a human. I'm here for the selections" Tsuyukusa stepped aside letting them pass. "You may enter."

Mamoru let up the gate and the trio walked into the selection grounds. Inuyasha rushed pass Sesshomaru and Miroku. "Finally free!" He ran off as fast and as fast and far from Sesshomaru as possible. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his half brothers antics. "Monk. Find where we will be lodging." With that he steadily walked in the direction Inuyasha had run in hopes of being able to terrorize him even more.


	6. All's Well That Ends Well

**All's Well That Ends Well...**

Kagome was ready to beat her head against a rock or anything to put her out of her misery. She had planned on being at the selections by now, not making random detours that were absolutely unnecessary. "Kagome! There's a town nearby that makes beautiful kimonos. We should go. After all I need to look good at the selections." Kagome sighed for the thousandth time since they allowed Kikyo into their group. Sango stepped in for her, sensing her friend was about to kill their tag-along. "Kikyo if we don't hurry, it won't matter what you look like." "I'll never be able to get these kimonos anywhere else!" Kikyo pouted. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose "I'm sure you'll live."

They continued at a hurried past for most of that day. Due to the fact that the Spring Equinox was two days from then Kagome and Sango had to keep urging Kikyo to keep traveling. By the next day they had made up enough time they would be able to get to the selections in half a day so they eased their pace. They stopped by a road vendor that was selling food for travelers.

"Finally! I can take a break from you demons." Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "Demons? Really?" Kagome mumbled. Sango shrugged. Sango and Kagome walked up to the vendor and Kiyo sat down on one of the benches. "So what can we get that's cheap? We spent all our money splurging on that brat back there." Kagome said as she dug through her bag. The vendor looked at her skeptically, "Well, that depends on your definition of cheap." Kagome looked up, "We have at least three gold pieces." The vendor nodded his head; "I will accept that for a hot meal for your whole group."

Kagome pulled out the money. "Thank you! We'd just like water and seasoned rice." Kagome reached over to give the vendor the money but was grabbed by Sango. "One moment please, I need to speak with my friend." Sango pulled Kagome aside and lightly smacked her on the head. "Kagome rice and water doesn't cost three gold pieces anywhere. I'm sure this guy has gotten a lot of traffic with the selections beginning so don't tell me you were trying to be nice." Kagome opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by Kikyo. "We can use that money for better things anyway." Kagome glared at her. "Ok, fine. How much should I give him?" Sango held up one finger. Kagome turned to the vendor. "Due to the fact we haven't asked for something that would be considered a meal my friends here have decided the food is only worth a gold piece."

The vendor tried to feign a pitiful look "I'm afraid business has been very good so good and I've had to increase my prices as of late." Kagome pursed her lips. "I seriously doubt that. I mean plenty of people must have passed by here. Also if business were so bad why haven't you moved yet?" The vendor grunted because he had been founded out. "Three waters and seasoned rice, coming up" Sango patted Kagome on the back. "Good job." Kagome sat down on the bench adjacent to Kikyo. "Thanks."

They waited for fifteen minutes for their rice. They paid the vendor and started traveling again. "Can't we take a longer break?" whined Kikyo. "No." said Kagome and Sango in unison. They continued traveling in silence. After four hours they came across a nearly mile long line of people. "What's this line for?" asked Kagome. Someone turned around and looked at her. "This is the line to get into the selections." Kagome gaped in disbelief. "But the it's so long!" The person who responded to her shrugged their shoulders. "Yea it was longer an hour earlier. The line is moving pretty fast. Most of these people showed up at night so the gate keepers are just trying to catch up." Kagome thanked the person and turned back to Sango. "Hopefully we won't have to wait to long." Sango nodded as she looked behind her back. "Hey where did Kikyo go?" Kagome looked around. " I don't know but I'm sure she'll be fine."

While they waited in line they played I spy and several other games. They also chatted with the other people in line about the selections and various other topics. Finally, after two hours of standing in line they reached the gates. "State your names, ages and purposes." "Kagome Higurashi. Sixteen. I'm here for the selections." "Sango. I'm sixteen. I'm here for the selections as well." The gatekeeper allowed them in without another word.

When they reached the end of the hallway going in a maid met them. "Hello. I am Yuki. I'm here to show you your rooms. Would you like to room together?" The two girls nodded their heads. "Very well. Follow me." They were led through the corridors. They looked around at the lavishly designed walls. Tapestries that were woven from vibrant colors depicted scenes of peace. On the ceilings there were ornate chandeliers that gave a warm glow to the cold stone of the mountain.

The maid, Yuki, came to an abrupt stop leading the girls to nearly run into her. "This will be your room for the selections. Depending on the amount of people that arrive, you may or may not have more roommates. I will be back to guide you to the opening banquet tomorrow." With that she bowed and left them to gawk at their room.

"Th-This is amazing!" exclaimed Kagome. Their room was a natural cave that could fit at least twenty transformed demons and it had been polished off to give it a kind of magical glow. There were several large expensive looking pelts to sleep on and the cave even had a natural hot spring which left them wondering as to whether the mountain was volcanic or not. There was a large bright chandelier that left the ones out in the hall look like candles.

They were unpacking when they heard a knock on the door. Sango got up to answer it but it burst open before she could reach it. "Where is she?" shouted the hanyou that had barged into there rooms. Kagome looked up. "Oh, hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned towards her. "Where's ya twin?" Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Twin? I don't have a twin." Inuyasha huffed. "That wench from the forest." "You mean Kikyo? We definitely are not twins." Inuyasha glared. "Yea well where is she?" Kagome turned back to her unpacking. "I don't know. I'm not her keeper." Inuyasha ran out looking for Kikyo. "I wonder what that was about." said Sango in confusion. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's a bit dim. I mean I look nothing like Kikyo! Do I?" Sango shook her head to avoid her friend's anger. "No. Not at all…" Kagome nodded her head oblivious to her friend's actual opinion. "Want to go exploring after we unpack?" "Sure. I'm almost done."

Once Sango and Kagome were done unpacking they want exploring until it was time for dinner. Since they had found the banquet hall earlier they headed there but when they got there they came across a very bemusing situation. A, what looked to be, death shouting match between Kikyo and Inuyasha.


	7. Socially Inept

**Socially Inept**

Everyone was standing around in a mass of confusion. Why was the first test a ball? What exactly was that testing? Social aptitude? Also how were they supposed to find their partners in this mess? The group of selectees stood in the banquet hall contemplating what exactly it was the dog demon guard, Tsuyukusa had said.

_All the selectees were gathered in the banquet hall for the beginnings of the selection. As one of the gate guards stood up on the raised platform, silence slowly enveloped the crowd. The dog demon cleared his throat. "Hello. I am Tsuyukusa. I will be a herald for the selection committee and as the herald I am here to announce the premise of the first selection test. Each of you will be assigned a partner; this will be your partner for the duration of the selections. You will receive a number. For females this number will have the letter a in front and for males the letter b. Needless to say you will match up numbers. A ball will be held a week from now. You each will dance with only your partners. Also if any were curious, the selections are going to be using process of elimination. If you fail two test you will be made to leave. There will be eight test. With this I will leave you to eat and group with your partners. Each room holds 8 people and partners must sleep in the same room."_

The group of selectees burst to life as if they had been under a spell previously. Some of the group stuck in the banquet hall were shouting nonsense, others were looking to see if the numbers were being passed out and some just sat down an ate while observing the panicking crowd. One half demon was being particularly loud.

Inuyasha was shouting randomly at being forced to partner with an unknown female. "What if she smells bad or looks bad? What if she's THAT woman?" Inuyasha ranted while referring to his recent new archenemy. Sesshomaru just sat eating while glaring at him. "Shut up. You are louder than a hysterical female."

Inuyasha turned towards his half brother. I hope you get stuck with a human, that way I can watch you suffer as you have to interact with the thing you hate most!" Inuyasha burst into maniacal laughter. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, very much doubting the half demon's mental health once again.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to knock Inuyasha out the banquet hall fell into silence once more. There were a hundred or so servants passing out the numbers. As more people started getting their numbers the banquet hall started to get louder with the selectees calls for their partners. When the servants reached Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they grabbed them without question. The two half brothers looked at their slips of paper. "B223. How am I supposed ta find my partner in this mess?" Inuyasha grunted out in annoyance. Sesshomaru smirked at him. "If you didn't have halfbreed senses then you might be able to hear if your number was being called out."

Sesshomaru walked away listening to see if his number had been assigned to his partner yet. His head snapped up when he heard a rather enthusiastic female call out his number. "A422! That's my favorite number, if you take away one of the twos and then flip it! 24!" Sesshomaru was hesitant to head over to the obviously deranged female. Why must he, The Great Sesshomaru, be the only sane one in these selections?

He walked over to the rather loud girl. He inwardly cursed his half-brother when he found his partner was indeed human. He walked up behind her. "It would seem we are partners." The girl turned around at near break neck speed. "Don't scare me like that!" Then she suddenly raised her hand, which left Sesshomaru blinking in confusion. "My name is Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru looked at her hand. "This Sesshomaru does not understand the purpose of holding out your arm." Kagome looked startled and then bent her hand to examine it. "Well, it's meant to be used as a greeting." Kagome lowered her hand and smiled. "I guess as a demon you don't have similar customs? Anyway since we've grouped up should we decide what room to stay in? I have a lot of stuff so if it needs to be moved I should start now. Maybe you'll like my room better. That would be great!" Sesshomaru simply tuned out the girl and followed her to her rooms.

When they arrived they were welcomed to shouting and yelling. "You're a witch! I know it! You've bewitched the selection council just so you can torture me!" Sesshomaru had to grab Kagome so that he could avoid listening to her yelps of pain when the vase that was thrown crashed into her face. He ignored the blush that soon spread across his partners face and focused on what caused the dispute he was currently watching.

"It's not my fault you're a perverted idiot!" When Sesshomaru looked closely he noticed the two people fighting were his half-brother and his 'archenemy'. When he thought back he realized they had nearly the same fight the day before. He was brought out of his musings when his ears began to ring with his brother's denials of being a pervert. "I DO NOT HAVE A FOOT FETISH!" "I didn't say you did! See that proves that you're a pervert!" Inuyasha growled. "You bewitched me to dream about your feet! That proves you're a witch!" He stuck his tongue out much like a child.

Sesshomaru looked down to realize his partner had wiggled out of his hold. "Kikyo, Inuyasha! SHUT UP!" Both of the quarrelers paused to look at her. "Now from the sounds of it you guys are partners, so just deal with it!" Sesshomaru looked at his partner with a newfound respect. Maybe she was more intelligent than he first thought. Kagome looked at him and then his half-brother. "Hey! You guys look alike." Sesshomaru face deadpanned, maybe his first assumption was correct. Inuyasha jumped at the chance to correct her. "I look nothing like him! Just cause he's my stupid half brother don't mean nothin'!" Sesshomaru was inclined to agree with him but decided to avoid visibly agreeing with Inuyasha. "Higurashi. We are here to decide upon rooms." Kagome stopped studying and seemed to pop back into herself. "Oh yea! Well I like my hot springs and I have tons of stuff so can we stay here?" Sesshomaru looked around the rooms and decided they would work for the duration of the selections. "Hn. This is acceptable." Kagome grinned happily. "Should I help you move your things?" Sesshomaru shook his head in a negative. "Oh, ok. Well I'll just stay here then."

Sesshomaru walked back to his room so that he wouldn't have to go back to the madness that was his partner's room as fast as it would have taken him if he ran. All to soon he reached the room he shared with the idiot and the monk. When he opened the door he came upon an even worst site than the one that was in his partners room. He walked into what seemed to be one of the monk's more graphic attempts at courting a human female, which he could only assume was his partner in this case. The monk's partner was straddling the monk's chest punching him in the face repeatedly.

Ok so he may suffer from _slightly _narcissistic tendencies but this was just insane! Why must he, The Awesome Sesshomaru, have to referee these socially inept people? Yes he must be the only sane one in these selections.

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late upload. I was reading other fan fictions for reference. Anyway~ I would **_really_** appreciate it if I got more reviews. What do you guys think? Should I do something different? Keep something the same? Also thanks to xXAngel AlliXx and akatsukixhinata101 for your reviews and thank you to all my readers.


End file.
